One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 12
Chrono sat on a rock, looking out at the night sky. Reflecting on what just happened. "What was that?" The scenes of time tearing apart replay over and over in his head until he clutched it in pain. His breathing shallowed as a cold sweat started to form on his face. "This isn't good.. I have to end this quickly.." "End what quickly?" Rosaline asked. Chrono jumped. "When did you get here?!" "I thought you were a time lord. Why're you asking that question?" "Good point, but I don't have time for your games." "Games? I prefer Merry. Come on, we're having spooky story time." Rosaline points toward a bonfire, and Ness is telling a story. "Then, the most horrible thing happened. ZOZO WAS NAKED!" People throw stuff at Ness. "Boo!" "Anticlimactic." "GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!" Ness runs away, and Chrono facepalms. Kent sits down and rubs his hands together. "My turn! And this is a true story. One time. It was the middle of the night and I was hungry. I made my way to the fridge. And when I opened it.. It was empty!!" Tack and Jakk both screamed, and held each other. "You ate all the food Kent." "Thanks for reminding me Hiroka." "You're welcome!" She smiled. Kent smiled and exhaled. "Anyone else got a story? Not like it'll top mine!" Rangton laughs. "Yes. I do. A few years back... A boy named Tack, met a girl named Nunally." Everyone in the Attack crew besides Tack and Rangton all screamed, and ran away. Kent looked scared by that. "Okay... How bad is this?" Rangton smirked. "HORIFYING!" Everyone gathered around the fire. Rangton let out a low cackle as he rubbed his hands together. Nova was shaking and chattering before she covered her ears. Chrono walked down to everyone and listened. "This should be interesting." "So, this girl liked Tack. Tack, can you take this?" Rangton laughed, and then bolted. This made everyone shiver a little. Tack got up. "Nunally was nice. She fed me sausages. We talked a while, and she asked if I could show her my home. So I did. Then, when we were alone in my room... We had sex." Everyone stared at Tack, and everyone face faulted. Beta and the beta pirates fell over, unconscious. Kent was flabbergasted, and couldn't speak. Brog got up, and walked away, mumbling. Riker, sat still. Then he spit up blood, and feel down on his face. Kent shook his head. "I thought this was gonna be a horror story!" Chrono laughed. "I know that name sounded familiar. I guess it's my turn." Chrono sat down. "This story will be based on a true story." Rhea rose an eyebrow. "Will be?" "Yeah, cause this story takes place in the future. Too bad it was this island." Chrono took a deep breath. "There once was a group of misfits that settled here from a long day of enduring punishment. They thought their troubles were over and that three was nothing to worry about. But one was still uneasy. He felt the darkness that surrounded this island, the evil presence that was here. He tried to shrug it off, but something in the back of his head was telling him to run. Run. Run. That's all he heard into the night. Run Away, it'll get you too. Into the depths of the night, the ship was attacked. The man went up to the top deck, but couldn't find his crew. Someone whispered Its too late.. Their voice chimed through the thick fog. The man turned around.. Ad instantly, everything went black." "Then he exploded, and died, the end." Chrono screamed, and turned around. Aetas was laughing, and kicked Chrono. "Please, that story always sucked." "What are you doing here?!" "Easy, I'm telling you why you suck." "That's not what I meant. Didn't you fade into non existence?" "Maybe, so what? Not even not existing can stop me!" "You know that doesn't make sense right?" "Sense? You know this is no different then before! These guys don't know the truth, do they!" Chrono sweats a little, and gets up. "Don't tell them!" "I will! You guys... NONE OF YOU ARE THE REAL YOUS! In this reality, it's what if Time travel was done. None of you are the true selves. You're just copies, of the Prime Time Reality." Everyone looked at Aetas. Kent tilted his head. "Huh? But we are who we are." "You're not so bright s I'll use stupid words." Aetas took a deep breath. "All of you are fakes. And for you smart people! Like myself, you're just products of different choices made by the various timelines within this universe. Or multiverse. Whatever you want to call it." Riker thinks about it. "So... That means you are a fake." "Of course! However, that means I'm still omnipotent! Even a fake, is better then all!" Chrono exhaled. "Ignore him. He's still messed up." Aetas laughed. "Why are you hiding it from them? Tell me. Why? Huh?" Chrono stood up. "Because it doesn't concern them. It's a fragment of time that needs to remain lost." "We can't have that. You know as well as I do that Quinn has found it. We know he's brought it to light. He's also awoken the True Time Lord." Chrono states at Aetas. "What the hell are you talking about?" ... Honestly, even I don't know, I just assumed you would know. I made the name up! Did you know of anyone before Quinn?" "Honestly, I thought he was the first. You?" "Nothing." Riker laughed. "I guess you're not as omnipotent as you thought." Aetas turned to Riker. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Cause compared to me, you're a lightweight!" "What was that?!" Aetas opened his palm and nothing appeared. "Huh? No time bomb? Not even a clock? Chrono! Check yourself!" Chrono flicked his wrist and nothing happened. "This must be Quinn's doing. He's blocking us off from using the time force." Chrono exhaled. "I'm gonna kick his ass. Everyone! Quinn is mine! Mine alone! Understood?!" - Quinn is laughing manically. "OF COURSE PRINCESS BUTTERCUP, I WILL HAVE TEA!" He laughs, and pretends to drink tea. Xander facepalms. "He became kooky. Great." "Cookie? I want one!" Quinn stated. "There aren't any cookies." "Awww no cookies? I want cookies!" Quinn slammed his hands down against the table causing a time shift. Each time something happened, their genders changed, they lost all color, they became realistic, they became puppets, then back to normal. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!" Xander yelled. Justin grabbed a cookie from his coat, and handed it to Quinn. Quinn nibbled it, and Justin looked sheepish. "I have a sweet tooth." - Aetas, shrugged, and got up. "Well, tomorrow should be fun... But first." 16 figures appear on the hill, and Aetas bows. "Prepare for the power of the Black List Bounty Hunters." Chrono looked down to Aetas. "Someone take a picture, this doesn't happen." "Oh ha ha." Aetas mocked. "We need them." "But still, the Omnipotent Aetas is bowing. Wow." "Chrono.. When this is over and I have my powers back, I'm gonna kill you." "Sure, but first... You'll have to bow. I won't die till I see that." "Haha hah... Fuck you." Aetas runs away, and Chrono laughs. Lonnie, grabs a cigarette, and puts it in his mouth, smoking it. Bakaraki slices it In half. "What the hell?" "Smoking will kill you young man." "Young man? I'm 23." "23 is still too young." "I'm an adult. Besides, we share the same rank." "True, and I'd hate to outlive anyone here." Kent stood before the group of bounty hunters with his hand on his chin. "Hmmm..." He flashed a smile. "You guys seem strong! Welcome to the team." Kent turned back to everyone else, but was knocked off his feet by Airi. She stood before Bonnie. "Feel better now?" Bonnie pumped her chest. "OF COURSE! So, time for your doom!" She grabbed earplugs, and put them in her ears. One robed figure came forward, and dropped it. He had a rock and roll guitar outfit on, and he grabbed a guitar. "Sorry ladies, but this might be loud!" He struck a cord, and every single women dropped. Kent looked to Airi, and shook her. She was already paralyzed. "What the hell did you do?!" Kent shouted. He laid Airi back down and stood before The man with the guitar. "Tell me or things will get ugly." The man struck another chord, and did a rock out. "I'm Cranston! The newest member of the Black List Bounty Hunters! I have the guitar ability to make any woman of any species go down! Whatever she's deaf, as strong as a Yonkou, or even an Okama, if it's female, it'll go down!" Kent rushes at Cranston, but Bakaraki slices at Kent. Kent is pushed back, and a large slash mark appears on his chest. Bakaraki sheaths his sword. "It's not fair, but doing so makes you lose almost half your attack power. I can't have you attacking our key to success." Kent looked down at his clothes. "I swear I need cheaper clothes. Cause this shit annoys me." Kent glared up at Bakaraki. "You owe me a new shirt! And also.. I owe you a beat down!" Kent slammed Bakaraki into the ground, picked up Airi and walked off angrily. "I thought you guys were here to help, but noooo you came to mess up Kent's vest. I haven't even done anything this time!" Bakaraki stood up, and rubbed his neck. Kent was surprised. "You're strong?" Jericho facepalms. "Kent, he's an old man. Of course he's strong." "Don't you sass me boy! I still owe you a beat down from earlier!" Jericho leaned back. "What the hell did I do?!" "That reminds me.... Axel!! You're getting one too!" Axel looked up from. "Huh? I was a celebrity a few hours ago!" Shelly would have kissed Kira to get the taste of Axel out of her mouth, but she couldn't. Lonnie, rushed at the group, twisting his hands. He then struck Drew in the chest, causing Drew to be thrown into a tree. "BLACK LIST! ATTACK!" Hyperion stood up. "DREW!! How dare you!!" Sinbad shot up. "RADICAL FORCE..... How many of us there are, FIGHT!!" Sinbad slammed his arm into Lonnie, sending him back. Hyperion lunged forward and kicked him upwards before sending a flurry of feathers into his body. "That's for my apprentice!!" Raion popped his neck and walked up. "You've made two mistakes.. One challenging us. And two.. MESSING WITH BEAUTIFUL LADIES!!!" Jericho squinted at Raion. "At least he got his priorities straight." Bakaraki, was looking around, and twisted his blade. "K.O.N.G.O.U, C.A.N.I.N.E, deal with the logia users!" K.O.N.G.O.U rushed at Raion, but Roku got in the way. "LIKE I'M..." K.O.N.G.O.U punched Roku, and sent him flying. Hjn patted K.O.N.G.O.U. "K.O.N.G.O.U 2.0. More then 15x stronger then version one, and it's fist is made of sea stone. Also..." K.O.N.G.O.U opened its mouth, and a laser was shot out, piercing Roku's shoulder, and exploding behind him. "Even stronger then the original Pacifistas." Roku stood up and held his shoulder. "This is a lot better." Roku winced in pain. "But first Ro-.... Oh yeah she's paralyzed... Swi-..... He's androgynous." Swizzz slapped Roku. "I'm 100% man!! How can you confuse me otherwise?!!" "Can you heal my shoulder?" "What the hell do I look like?!" As Roku was opening his mouth, Swizzz silenced him. "Don't answer that!" K.O.N.G.O.U aimed his laser at Swizzz and Roku, just as he fired his jaw was forced upward. Shadow Gear Kent stood under the robot. "Hold on. You're important too... Just not quite as much." Kent averted his eyes as K.O.N.G.O.U swung his fist. Kent disappeared in a black blur and reappeared upon its arm, ripping it off. "Hey! Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to try to blindside someone?" The arm beeped, and exploded. Kent was thrown, and Anerin threw a box. It opened, and it revealed an arm. K.O.N.G.O.U too, it, and fixed its arm. Anerin laughed, and pumped his chest. "We have dozens like those!" Kent sat up. "Then I'm gonna keep breaking them!" Kent disappeared in a black blur, and piece by piece the K.O.N.G.O.U was destroyed. Kent appeared before Anerin with a somewhat psychopathic grin on his face. "I don't know why.. But it felt right to destroy that thing." Anerin threw a punch but Kent dodged it, again and again as his attack never prevailed. "You're not trying are you? Please tell me you're not trying." "I was, but let me fix that." Anerin puts his hands in his pockets, and brings out a pair of brass knuckles. He jabs at Kent, but Kent dodges. "Too..." The knuckle explodes, causing Kent to be surprised. Anerin then strikes Kent with a kick. "A good way to beat Observation Haki. You don't expect the boom, cause it can't harm you, but your senses are too frazzled to block the next attack. Since our fight in the New World, we have been trying to amp ourselves up. You like?" "It definitely surprised me. And it actually kinda hurt. I'm impressed." Kent coughed up some smoke and waved it out his face. "Now I have a trick." Kent showed his palms. "I suggest you watch carefully." "I'm not falling for this!" Anerin looked up and Kent was gone. "I told you to watch carefully." Kent whispered, driving his elbow into Anerins side, knocking him away. Anerin was pushed back, and he held his gut. He cussed, and stood up. "I'm getting hit here!" "Let me assist." Bakaraki was in front of Kent, and he raised his blade. "Let me show you why I am feared in every ocean, boy." Tack jumped in, and stood close to Kent. "Be careful! Last time I fought him, I lost badly." "So, team up?" "Team up!" - Jean, Kiddo, and Leon both confronted Raion, Jericho, and Brog. Jean, blushed, and held his hand out to Raion. "My god... My type. Young, and so adorable." Kiddo sneers. "Pervert. Liking little boys." "HEY I CROSS THE LINE AT ANYTHING YOUNGER THEN 16!" "Perv. Meanwhile, I have a real man." Kiddo points at Jericho. "Vavoom." Leon shakes his head. "Perverted. You perverts. Old man. Sexy. Experienced. Hunk." Kiddo kicked Leon in the head. "Your old man fetish is weird." "Not weird. Factual. Knows how to pleasure. Also, muscles." Both Kiddo and Leon nod in agreement, and Jean just folds his arms. "I prefer smooth." Raion is shocked, and grabs Jericho. "So... This is how it feels to be ogled! It's not fun!" Jericho shook violently. "I think I need to puke." Jericho brushed his hair back. "To suppress that feeling I'm going to fight." Jericho's arm bursted open and blood started to seep out his wounds and hardened into a giant axe. "Not gonna lie, that hurts every time." Raion backed away. "I've been through enough hell today, I'm not gonna go out like this!!" Quantum energy sparked to life in his palms. "Bring it!" Brog flexed his body, and gripped his blade. "Time to die, hunters." - Bonnie kicked Wayward in the gut, and laughed. "I AM AWESOME!" She screamed as loud as she could, so she could hear her voice over the Rock and roll guitar playing. Wayward growler as scales started to grow along his body. "Let me tell you something. I like my cow meat barebequed." He roared out blistering flames as he transformed into a full wyvern. He slammed his wings into Bonnie knocking her into a tree before he belched flames into her area. She blocked the flames with her arms, and laughed. "COME AT ME, YOU RAT!" One of the bounty hunters, dressed as a frog, rushed towards Riker, but Riker kicked him in the gut. He hit a tree, and someone came out from behind the tree. She was a large orange woman, with white hair, and had a triangle nose. She snarled, and walked past Cranston. Roku was confused, and pointed at her. "How can you not be affected?" "Easy. I'm a woman, but Cranston's ability only affects people born biologically as women. My name is Paula, and trust me." She cracks her knuckles, and smirks. "This Beatdown will be fun." Roku pointed at her. "You don't look like a woman!" "OH YEAH?!" She takes her shirt off, and Roku thumbs ups. She covers herself up, and Roku leans to Taka. "The technology of the future is amazing." "I know." "But oh well." Roku popped his neck. "I'm gonna have to end this with one blow.... Unless Swizzz decided to heal my arm!!!" Roku pulled back his free arm, a clear ball of energy formed on his fist as he punched the air. Cracks started to spread along the area and broke Around Paula knocking her away. Paula's eyes widened as she was flung back breaking through a group of trees. Kent, punching Bakaraki, saw the attack, and had a massive fault face. "WAS THAT DADS POWERS?!" Roku turned to Kent. "Yes. You got them for me remember?" Kent froze for a moment. Then started nodding. "Oh yeah... I'm still not used to it." Bakaraki slashed at Kent, and he blocked it. Tack, jumped in the air, in Advanced Level. "GOMU GOMU NO... ADVANCED BAM VALLEY!" Tack attacked Bakaraki, and Bakaraki blocked the attacks, but was pushed back. "You got stronger Tack! Before, you were no match, but now you're more then 5x stronger. But I'm still stronger." With a hurricane spin, a huge whirlwind slash hits both Kent and Tack, causing massive scars on their bodies. Kent held his body. "I owe you this beat down that you've just unleashed upon yourself." Kent slammed his fist down, giant spires of metal shot out the ground and expanded into a variety of rocket launchers. "Gia Gia no Rokketo Goliath!!" Hundreds of rockets shot off into Bakaraki exploding in his face, decimating the area around him. Bakaraki stumbled back, his clothes scorched and barely holding together. "That.... Was unexpected." He said trying to remain balanced. Kent looked over to Tack. "Advanced Rocket Rain Attack?" "Sure!" "I don't like that idea." They hear a voice, and turn around. Nicole, with ear muffs on, and smoking a cigar, looks down at them. Kent looks up to her. "How tall are you?" "12 feet tall." "Wait, how can you hear me?" "Can't. But I can read lips." "Well lady, I don't know who you are..." "I'm the leader of the Black List Bounty hunters, named Nicole, and kid... I'm a lot stronger then Bakaraki." She kicks Kent in the gut, causing him to get knocked out. He hits the floor, unconscious, and Nicole kicks him up, and slaps Sea Stone chains on him. She carries Kent on one shoulder, and points at Tack. "You ready kid?" Tack pumps himself up. "Bring it lady!" - Damien gets punched by Zet, and pulls back, trying to dodge his fast punches. Damien's eyes widened as he was dealt a blow in his face. Zet looked down at him with disbelief. "You're not strong are you?" "Nope. Just smart." Damien smirked. "I never thought I would team up with you of all people." "Hey, I've made weirder team ups." Rangton smiled, flinging a large glob of glue onto Zet, sticking him to the ground. Damien held his arm as he stood up. "So have I. I've literally worked with a demon before I worked with you." "Am I really that bad?" "Not really.... It's just that... She was hot." Rangton patted Damien's shoulder. "Kid, you've got a long road ahead of you." "Yeah, I probably do." "Now now now, I should deal with this." Shoto heads to Freya, taking his gloves off. "I'm worried about you... You kicked me out a window. I should repay you for that." Rangton threw glue, and Shoto punched it, causing it to explode. I got stronger fatass, you?" "I don't need too. He did." Oak roundhouse kicks Shoto, but he blocks it, and causes his arm to explode. Oak does a Backflip, dodging the explosion. Damien groaned. "Not another explosions man." He turned to Rio. "Dammit Rio where you put my demon?! Oh wait you're paralyzed.... I have no sympathy for you." As Damien finished his sentence Shoto exploded his fist into Damien. "FUCK!!" He screamed as he was blown away. Drew dashed passed Damien, slapped his hand and dealt a blow into Shoto, pushing him back. "Tag out!" Drew got ready. "I like explosions but you're using them wrong." "What did you just say?!" Shoto asked angrily. "I'll destroy you!" "You wouldn't be first. And you're sure as hell won't be the last." Drew groaned shaking his head. Shoot rushed to Drew, but Drew sidestepped him. Shoot shouted, and an explosion surrounded the group. Shoto backed away, unharmed, and smirking. "I learned a few tricks since Koala island." Drew's back was scorched as he was leaning over everyone. He flashed a smile. "Are you guys alright?" Damien had an Afro, and puffed smoke. "No." Drew stood up and popped his back. "That's gonna leave a mark." He turned and glared over to Shoto. "How are you in one on one?" "Very good, but also very bad. I tend to leave my opponents in bloody chunks." - Jericho and Raion unveiled a combo attack. Jericho ducked low and shot off a barrage of sharp blood crystals. While Raion flew high and dropped down a large ball of energy. "Supe Supe no Meteor!!" Jean dodged the attack and Kiddo jumped off his back to tackle Raion to the ground. "Can you answer my question? Is your friend single?" "I don't know I'm not his keeper." Raion expelled a large wave of energy that blew Kiddo off of him. Jericho and Jean traded blows, with Jericho distracted by his next move. Leon threw dozens of shurkiens, and Brog sliced them in half. "Die sexy man." "SHUT IT, I'M IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP!" Selena smiled a little, glad he said those words... Or would have, if she wasn't paralyzed. Brog twists his blade, and slashes at Leon, who falls down unconscious. Kiddo growls, and blocks Raion's kick. "Don't get cocky! That kid was no where near my level! He didn't know this!" He punched Raion, and Raion felt pain. "Haki! Not bad! "Thanks. Bakaraki drilled us for it since we went to the New World. Only since this week could we use it, but Leon isn't to that level yet." Raion groaned. "Sounds like Arion." Raion started to glow gold, as he stared into kiddo's eyes. "But trust me, whatever that Baka, Bakaraki put you through is nothing compared to what Arion did to us. Let me show you." Raion teleported away, again and again he reappeared only to punch Kiddo around. Kiddo was confused. He could tell where he was coming from but he couldn't react in tome. "What kind of sh-" before he could finish his sentence he was knocked off his feet. Raion stood proud as steam started to come off of him. His eyes were shining bright gold. A faint afterimage was dispersing behind him, but it wasn't of him. It was of Aoiki. "I call it copy cat." Kiddo put his hand up, to do a thumbs down. "Lame name." He got up, and smirked, cackling a little. "Now, you should be feeling it." "Feeling what?" Raion falls down, paralyzed. Kiddo lifts his sword, and laughs. "YOU FOOL! I'M A POISON EXPERT!" Raion stumbled to his feet. "Kid... You act like I know who you are." He slurred, tripping on his own feet. "Haki.. Poison.. Yep.. It's daycare all over again." He yawned. "Except this time... I have help." Raion fell onto his back just as Jean was thrown onto Kiddo. Jericho dusted off his hands. "And I believe that's eleven?" "Who's keeping scores anyway?" Raion said slowly, fully succumbing to his paralysis. Kiddo got up, and lifted his blade. He threw it at Jericho, but Jericho dodged. The knife exploded, and Jericho was stunned. This caused Kiddo to throw another knife in Jericho's leg. "Now you can't use it." Jericho shrugged. "Oh well." He pulled the knife out his leg and tosses it. Blood started to seep out his leg and slide to the ground "I heard what you said earlier about being a poison expert. But I'm kinda an anti poison guy." Blood from his body hardened on his fist creating a thick layer. "Cause no matter what I'll just bleed it out." - Beta, rushed to Cranston, and did a pose. "BRING IT, YOU SEXIEST BASTARD!" "Sexiest bastard?! What the hell?!" "Your power!" "What guy wants the power to paralyze women by playing a guitar?" The two think about it, and shiver on the thought of any guy using it for evil purposes. Zero took the guitar away from Cranston. "So does it matter if the person using this isn't you? Cause I could use this in my day to day life." Cranston takes it back, and is shocked. "YOU MONSTER!" Beta stands right next to him, with all the Beta pirates surrounding Zero. "YOU BASTARD!" "Guys, he's the enemy!" Caramel is behind Zero, and grabs his shoulder. "Not cool man. Even I think that's horribly sexiest." "What?! I just want to fondle their boobs against their will... Oh my god, I am a monster." Zero sat down and out his hand on his chin. "I know I would feel terrible after... But there might not ever be another chance... But if I'm going to be the pervert king I must do it with my own power.... No guitar. But am I a monster? I'm not the one who paralyzed those poor helpless girls... And Airi and Hiroka." Cranston grabs Zero's shoulders. "Man, remember that those women who are paralyzed, are people. They have hopes and dreams like us. To dehumanize them, is something that should be considered weak and cowardly. So remember that every time you see a hot blonde in a bikini... One day... She could be the leader of a nation, or a doctor... Or a lion tamer." Zero has tears in his eyes, and he hugs Cranston. "THANKS!" "You're welcome." Malk stabs Cranston in the gut, knocking him out. Zero stares at Caramel, who only laughs. "WHAT?! He's an enemy!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc